Fractured Remains
by silentshadow01
Summary: Some say that in death you'll find either solace or regret. He has no idea about either of those because he did die but he continued on living in a new life. In a new world with it's own sets of problems that he wants no part of and would rather be left alone if possible. This is his life, no matter how much he cares little for it
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going everyone**

 **Well we have a new story that's been in the back of my mind for quite some time after someone suggested this to me. Honestly I never even considered this until that suggestion**

 **So here's to you all you liking this story, so before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Out in the desert of Vacuo there is a landmark that no one has yet to be able to explain, nor has anyone able to explain how it appeared out of nowhere one day. In the desert there is a forest, not a forest consisting of trees but one made of bone

Though its called a bone forest it's more like pillars made of bone sticking out from the sand high into the sky. From what airships flying by could tell the massive bones structures sticking out from the ground was approximately ten kilometers in width and those on the ground can approximately say it reaches heights at least a kilometer high.

The top portion was covered up by the bones intertwined with each other so view from above is impossible. Yet from a ground perspective it was quite easy to enter as the pillars of bones were spaced out wide enough to allow people to enter one by one but those who dared to enter the forest of bones never seem to return

There has been countless Huntsman and Huntresses who gone to investigate the strange landmark. All of them well train with limitless potential to get any job done

None of them ever returned

Some say a high ranking Grim lives there, others say the ghosts of the people who were lost in this desert erected these pillars of bones to make their presence known. Others say a demon lives in there, luring foolish adventures to their deaths

Yet one person says otherwise to these claims

"I've been there, didn't go in though. Mostly because everyone fiber of my body was screaming 'Death awaits'." The disgruntled old man said before taking a swig of his whisky "But I stayed, watching along the outskirts until I saw something. I don't know what it was but all I could make out was vivid green eyes looking straight at me before heading back into center of the structure. I don't know if I was hallucinating or not when I saw that but I could've sworn I saw bones sticking out of its back when it turned away from me. That was when I decided I overstayed my welcome and got the hell out of there"

Even with this statement people around the world, manly around Vacuo, are curious to what is going on in that bone forest. Most would venture out to just see this odd wonder, taking pictures before running off when they all swear they felt eyes on their backs

So curiosity of this odd landmark continued to grow, no one knowing what was inside the structure.

No one, except for one man that is.

"How interesting" The young man who wore a dark green suit and had a cane in hand said before walking towards the strange landmark

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter, more like a prologue really, of this story. The next chapter should be up in a day or so. Just a few edits and it'll be ready to be uploaded.**

 **Until then please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going everyone**

 **Sorry this took longer than I expected it would be. Mostly because I had to rewrite a few things, make some edits, add some bits, you know the usual things**

 **Also because I have a problem dealing with character's I haven't worked with. I still don't think I got it right but it's better than I had before so I apologize beforehand if they feel to OoC.**

 **Anyways, before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

A young man with messy silver hair who went by the name Ozpin walked up the forest made of bones that stood out from the sandy dunes of Vacuo's desert. He has heard some rumors about this bone-like structure appearing out in the desert of Vacuo for some time but has never had the chance to investigate. It was only when he heard of other kingdoms sending Huntsmen to investigate and never hearing back from them that he became truly focused on finding out what about this odd landmark.

But even then he couldn't find the time to actually come out here to see this odd landmark. It was only when the Vytal festival was taking place in Vacuo was he able to leave his busy work schedule and the festivities to travel out into the desert to find this bone forest. Though he had to admit it was much more fascinating to look at up close then to hear it from others who seen this strange landmark in the kingdom.

Ozpin stopped right in front of the entrance of the forest as he placed a hand on one of the bone pillars "This is actual bone" Ozpin muttered to himself as he moved his fingers against the pillar before moving back and swung his cane. He was expecting the pillar of bone to shatter on contact but that didn't happen as hit cane smacked against the pillar. When his cane hit the pillar it rebounded off of it but half of the pillar caved inward around the area he had striked

"It's bone yet it's possibly stronger than steel" Ozpin stated as he leisurely tapped his cane against the pillar a few times before looking at the entrance of the forest. Ozpin stared directly into the forest as he could feel a sense of foreboding in the back of his mind telling him to turn back.

He ignored that sense of foreboding as he walked into the forest. The path he was walking down was dimly lit as the only light source was from the small gaps from the bones covering the top of the structure he was in. He continued walking without any interruptions for five minutes before he heard something shift behind him. Ozpin whipped his head back and noticed the way he came from was blocked off with more bone pillars.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he gripped his cane and continued walking forward. He kept walking forward until something in his mind screamed at him

 _'Move'_

Ozpin moved to the side when a single spiked bone shot up from where he was standing previously. Ozpin narrowed his eyes and moved forward in a quicker pace. He then jumped over three spiked bones that shot out from the ground. When he dropped back on the ground he ducked low as a spike bone flew overhead.

Ozpin then pushed himself into a run, using all his might as his green aura flared around him as he moved faster than any normal man should, leaving behind delayed images of himself as he moved forward in a hurry.

He bobbed and weaved through the pillars of bones, dodging the spiked ones that were intent on trying to kill him. He continued this until he moved past another bone pillar and stopped when he saw a light ahead. Ozpin entered the light and found himself at a clearing before turning back to see the opening he came out from close behind him.

Ozpin frowned before looking around the clearing, still wary of any traps while he did so. It was a small oasis with a small body of water in the center of the clearing. The entire area was illuminated with small beams of lights shining through the cracks of the bones encasing the of the place

As Ozpin examined the clearing he soon noticed something, or someone, on the other side of the oasis

It was a young boy sitting cross legged with his eyes staring intently at the body of water in front of him. Ozpin kept his eyes on the boy as he began walking along the water's edge of the oasis where he noticed it was much deeper than he expected or the fact he saw so many fish swimming in the water.

Ozpin continued walking along the edge of the water as he got closer to the boy as he was able to notice more about the boy. His clothes were tattered and dirty, green eyes, two red dots on his forehead, and shoulder length white hair. He also noticed a makeshift fishing pole with the end dug into the ground next to the boy with the line was cast out into the water

Ozpin stopped when he was a few feet from the boy who was continuously staring into the pool of water "Hello there child, what's your name" Ozpin asked kindly with a sincere smile. The boy continued to ignore him and continued to stare out into the water "Do you mind asking me why you are you here?" Ozpin continued to ask the boy questions whom simply ignored him as the older man couldn't help feel the sense of foreboding he had become louder in his mind.

Ozpin stared at the boy, examining the child he guessed the kid was around twelve years of age and noticed the kid was slightly malnourished. He wondered when the last time the child had a true meal was, other than the fish he has possibly been eating if the fishing rod had any inkling to his dietary habits.

It was then Ozpin noticed something off to the side that which made his eyes widened it utter horror.

There were skeletons and dried up husks of what used to be people, impaled on the pillars of bones off to the side. Ozpin stared at the corpses before returning his gaze to the boy who still hasn't acknowledged him.

"What happened to them" Ozpin asked softly as he still wasn't answered before he decided to be blunt "Did you kill those men and women" Ozpin asked more seriously

The boy then finally moved his head to look at him with a bored expression ". . . . . . . . . Yes" The boy said with his voice devoid of emotion of admitting to murder

"Why" Ozpin asked quietly

The boy then turned his head back to the water "They annoyed me, said they wanted to help me. I said I didn't want their help and then I asked them to leave. They refused and kept trying to coerce me into coming with them, saying a child like me shouldn't be alone out here" The boy stated what transpired before letting out a scoff at the memory as he looked over to the side to stare at the corpses "I knew they wouldn't leave me be even if they did leave, so killing them was the best course of action to be left alone" The boy said his voice still devoid of emotion as he explained what had happened.

Ozpin frowned as his grip on his cane tightened "They were only trying to help you, you had no reason to take their lives" Ozpin said sternly as the boy just lolled his head to Ozpin's direction and stared at him blankly.

"Why would I want their help. They couldn't do anything to stop me from killing them. From what I know they were Huntsmen if I remember correctly, rather terrible ones at that if they couldn't stop a child" The boy said with a scoff.

Ozpin forced himself to stay calm "They only wanted to give you, a young child, a chance at life. To actually have something better than what you have here. Isn't that anyone would want, to have a better life than this" Ozpin tried to get through to the child.

The boy stared at Ozpin before his body shook as he laughed loudly and maniacally at that. The boy continued laughing at Ozpin's displeasure for some time before finally calming down to soft chuckles before frowning

"Do honestly believe I would even want that" The boy spat out as he finally showed some emotion as he glared at Ozpin.

". . .Then what do you want?" Ozpin inquired strongly after a moment

"Nothing this world could offer me" The boy said angrily, gritting his teeth as he did so "Nothing that could give me a purpose to live truly" The boy said before looking back down at the water with a stern expression

Ozpin stared at the boy and mulled over what he said "Then how about I give you a purpose. I am the headmaster of a Huntsmen academy. There you can-"

"QUIET!" The boy shouted vehemently as Ozpin stopped "You can never give me purpose. I've only known you for a few moments but I can already determine what your ideals are and they are useless to me. I'm not the kind of person to even care about others so don't even try to persuade me otherwise. I had only one reason to live and now it's gone, don't try to think you can replace it so easily. And even if I did accept, why should I waste my time to help people that I don't care for" The boy spat out venomously "I care little for this world or it's people like you who frivolously do. The entire world could end and I wouldn't care. I will never bend to your ideals so don't try to persuade me" The boy finished his rant as he placed his left hand on the ground.

In a second pillars of bones that lined the walls of the clearing moved aside to reveal a path straight out of the area.

"Leave and never return while I let you" The boy said never taking his eyes filled with anger off of Ozpin.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the boy as he came to his decision "I'm sorry but I can't leave in good conscience leave you here by yourself, even if you have committed murder" Ozpin said sternly as he gripped his cane, knowing full well the outcome of this conversation.

The boy simply let out a sigh as he slowly stood up. He then began popping his joints with loud cracks until he let out a sigh of content.

He then suddenly whipped his hand at Ozpin's direction as several pellets were shot in the older man's direction. Ozpin deflected all of them with his cane in a fast fluid motion before catching the last one in his hand. He looked down at the palm of his hand at the object and was somewhat surprised to see the pellet was made completely out of bone.

Ozpin looked back at the child before immediately raising his cane in defense when the boy suddenly appeared in front of him and thrust his open palm at him. When the boy's palm collided with his cane was going to push him back but what happened next shocked him.

Several spiked bones shot out from his forearm towards Ozpin with the intent to impale him. Ozpin pushed the boy back before the bone spikes could touch him. The boy when he landed on the ground in a crouch before jumping back up with a spin as several bones shot out from his body. Ozpin moved back from the spinning child covered in bone spikes as the child in mid air reach around his back and did something that sent a wave of disgust through Ozpin when he noticed what was sticking out of the boy's back.

The young boy ripped out his entire spine like it was nothing. He then used it as a whip when he landed back down on his two feet. The boy moved the spine whip in a horizontal arc as Ozpin jumped over it. The boy suddenly rushed forward as he pulled out a spiked bone from his leg and threw it Ozpin.

Ozpin deflected the bone as it was sent back flying towards the boy who caught it in his right hand as Ozpin saw the spiked bone he deflected was shaped like a sword. A sword the boy is now intent on using to using to kill him with.

The boy sent several fast thrusts at Ozpin who deflected each attack just as fast. Ozpin then parried an overhead strike, causing the boy to unbalanced. Ozpin then began moving fast, leaving behind delayed images as he began attacking the boy. To nearly no avail it seems as bones popped out from the boy's chest where Ozpin was striking as only a few got through the gaps in the kid's defense.

With a final thrust Ozpin sent the boy back as the bones on boy's body receded back into his skin. The boy tossed his bone sword into the air as he brought his hand down onto the ground as Ozpin felt a slight tremor

Ozpin immediately knew what was happening and moved out of the way as several bone spikes shot out from the ground where he was standing. Ozpin then felt something grabbed his wrist as his eyes widened when he saw the spine whip was wrapped onto his arm without him noticing.

The boy then with a great tug pulled Ozpin forward with more strength then a child should have. Boy lifted his head up as his eyes was surrounded with black blemish on his skin and green eyes gaining a golden tint to it that gave him a viscous look that could possibly terrify even a Grim.

Several large sharp bones popped out from the boy's arm and palm of his hand as it moved in a spiral fashion to form a drill like weapon that covered his entire left arm. The boy moved his weaponized arm back as he took a single step forward. Ozpin realized what was about to happened as he formed a shield of green aura surrounding his his body right as the boy thrust his drill like weapon forward

The two moves collided as the boy continued to push against Ozpin's defense until he let out a roar and pushed against Ozpin's defense. Ozpin, along with his shield, was sent flying back into the wall of bone pillars that were soon destroyed on impact. Ozpin, still in the dome of aura, was flying through the pillars of bones that were being knocked down on contact. This kept on going until he hit the last few pillars as he was now back outside of the bone forest

Ozpin's shield dissipated to nothing as he landed on his two feet against the hot sand of the desert while stabbing his cane into the ground to slow his momentum to a halt. Ozpin took a deep breath, this fight was actually quite more than he expected it to be for him to breath heavily like this.

The kid was precise, quick, agile, and strong, stronger than he expected a child to be capable of. He has to admit that if he were to fight a grown version of the boy he would've truly in trouble.

Speaking of the boy Ozpin looked back up to the exit he created from the pillars of bones before his eyes widened.

The boy was now in front of him.

The boy's drill arm was coming straight at him with speed he wasn't expecting of the kid to even posses. Ozpin could only watch as the Drill went through his chest without any warning

The boy's eyes were calm with satisfaction that he killed the man before realizing something with shock. His Drill phased through the Ozpin's body which faded away in green light as Ozpin was nowhere to be seen.

The boy landed on the ground looking for Ozpin before jerking his head up as he whipped his body around to only catch a fleeting glimpse of Ozpin. Right before an aura charged strike hit the side of his head with enough force to cause the sand around the two to disperse in a great torrents of wind.

The boy fell down with a soft thump against the sand below them as Ozpin took a few steps back, breathing heavily. He forced himself to move faster than his abilities allowed him to so he could attack the boy from behind.

Who was currently unconscious on the ground after that strong strike that would render any veteran Hunter unconscious

"This boy, what in the world are you" Ozpin muttered between breaths as he wasn't expecting a child to be this proficient at fighting.

Ozpin bent down to pick the boy up before he noticed something and jumped back. When he landed a few feet back he soon noticed he couldn't feel his hand anymore

The older man looked to the side as he saw a familiar appendage fly off to the side before looking back down to see the boy was still conscious with a viscous glare on his face with a spiked bone covered in blood coming from the palm of the hand that wasn't covered in bone.

Ozpin held his wounded appendage tightly to his body as his aura began to work on healing it. He cursed himself for being so careless and letting the boy get the upper hand. . . . . . Pun not intended

The boy huffed a bit before his skin started turning a darker shade as large bones started poking out of his body. It was then a black aura with a tint of gold as the kid's eyes was now pure gold as it showed only pure malice

Ozpin then realized something, he wasn't going to win this fight. Not in this condition. He took several steps back before running off to the side, picking up his severed hand and retreated from the fight.

As he was retreating, he dodged several bone pellets for a bit until they stopped. Ozpin stopped and turned around to see the boy wasn't chasing after him.

The boy just looked at him as the black blemish around his eyes faded away along with his skin returning to it's normal pale tint as well as his irises turning back to their normal color. All bones that were sticking out of the boy's body receded back into the kid's body as well.

The boy turned around and started making his way back into the bone forest but stopped at the makeshift entrance that was created in this scuffle. The boy turned around and stared at Ozpin before mouthing something

'Don't come back'

The boy then calmly walked back into the structure and disappeared within. After a few moments the ground shook as new pillars of bones shot up from the destroyed pillars as they were soon replaced. The entire structure then began to move as the irregular placed pillars of bones began to contort into itself until it was now dome shaped with no possible way inside.

Ozpin stared at the newly formed dome made bones with an analytical gaze. If Ozpin could guess the child was at his limit and was doing this to keep him away. He might be right, or he might be wrong but he isn't willing to find out now.

He then looked down at his stump of a hand that already healed thanks to his aura. Ozpin frowned, as he thought of how was it possible that the boy was able to cut his hand off. Nothing but a high frequency blade made by Atlas' top weapon manufacturers could do such a thing. Yet the boy was able to cut his hand off like it was nothing

Ozpin stood still in thought before letting out a sigh, wondering if Ironwood could point him in the direction of the person who built half his body to get him a new hand and to mark this area as a Class 0 directive to avoid this place at all cost for the time being.

Ozpin let out another sigh as he began walking away from the bone structure before looking back at it. Just wondering what this child went through to be this proficient and deadly, yet dead to this world, he might never know. All he knows is that this trip was both informative and a complete failure. Mostly from the fact he lost a hand, not that it can't be replaced but the fact he was sad he couldn't get through to the kid

The headmaster shook his head before he began walking away with an interesting story to tell, not knowing what was going on in the sealed dome as the child sat in the dark hunched over, breathing heavily as blood dripped from his mouth before falling asleep in that position.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **Also if you felt the character's were out of line I apologize but this is the best I could do for these characters. Honestly I'm more comfortable writing a character after some time and this is the first time I actually written both of them and it's weird for me for some reason.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will explain some things, but it'll be some time before that happens as I'll be tending to my other stories**

 **So please be patient**

 **Now with that out of the way, please leave a comment, review, or send me a PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, seems I'm updating this story.**

 **I apologize if I made you wait for this to be updated and for how short this chapter is. Now before we get begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

 **Now without further ado, lets get started.**

* * *

Kimimaro's eyes opened slowly as he let out a groan as he sat up straight. He felt terrible, but that was the price his bodies abilities had on him.

The way he fought may have been similar to his previous abilities in his past life but they are much more taxing on his body than back then.

Kimimaro let out a dry laugh as this was the first time in a long that he ever thought about back then. To the time when he was alive in a much more different world than the one he is currently inhabiting.

It made him think how he even got to this point in his life as he reminisced of his past.

He remembers passing on. . A second time due to being brought back to fight the Ninja Alliance in whatever war he was used in. Afterwards he expected to just pass on to whatever his judgement dictates or even wandering endlessly in the empty void that was possibly limbo.

But no, that didn't happen at all.

The next moment he remember he saw he was in a crib in a very dreary room that was colored grey. He blinked and in the next moment he realized was that he was a child, just about four years of age in the very same dreary room.

He would've explored a bit on how he came to be but someone had come in. Apparently he was in a orphanage that was run by several nuns, the one that came in to get him had apparently locked him up in this room by himself for quite frankly being an eyesore with no purpose to even exist.

In all honesty he hasn't felt this at home in a long time.

Kimimaro was then dragged out, more like he allowed the nun to drag him, of the room he was in and was then forced to clean the orphanage along with other children. Many of the other kids mostly stayed away from him for reasons he really didn't understand nor cared about.

Was it because he was a loner, that he was far more mature than the others, or that he constantly had a face that said 'I don't care'. Possibly all of the above but again, he didn't care.

So for the next few weeks Kimimaro stayed in that hellhole of an orphanage as he snuck out at night to gather information of where he was.

During those weeks he learned the world he was on was called Remnant along with the four kingdoms that were part of it. He also learned of Dust, Aura, Grim, Huntsmen, the technology that was far superior to his own world to its electronics and weaponry. So many things he learned during those few weeks and yet he felt like he hasn't hit bottom of the barrel just yet.

Along with gaining knowledge those few weeks he was constantly abused by the nuns who ran the orphanage as they used the donations that came in at random interval to satisfy their greedy desires while many of the children starved in the poor conditions they were raised in.

In all honestly the place was slightly better than his cave that he was kept in for most of his childhood. Slightly better, back then he was at least fed at certain intervals.

It was only when he figured he had no more use for the orphanage that he attempted to leave. The Nuns wouldn't have that.

They tried to beat him into submission, thinking he still had no access to aura but unbeknownst to them he unlocked it quite some time ago.

At that time he didn't know he could form his bones so he relied on muscle memory to fight. Taking down each nun with no problem whatsoever as he mercilessly killed them without hesitation.

As the last nun fell he went into the main office and took all the donations they had received to use for his own gains. As he exited the office he was face to face to the sight of the entire entire orphanage of children looking at him excitidly, like he would bring them salvation.

In a way he did give them salvation from their horrid lives as he did the most merciful thing he has ever done in his life.

He killed them all.

Some may say that it was horrible that he did that but to be honest he only had enough money to last him two months by himself. Supporting an entire orphanage would take all that money away in an instant. That along with the fact none of these children would survive out in the cruel world was really the best and most merciful thing he ever done.

Especially the sense of danger he has been feeling during that first month in that decrepit city after leaving the orphanage. He had to constantly fight people older than him just to keep his belongings, which consisted of the clothes on his back and the little money he had in his pockets. None of those kids would've survived out here.

His semblance manifested itself one day when he stole food from a street vendor, only for the vendor to catch him. Apparently the vendor was a war veteran, or something along those lines, whose reflexes were still sharp enough to catch him. The man began to publicly beat him along with the other vendors who realized it was the kid that was stealing their wares. As he lay on the ground being kicked upon he wondered why he was reborn if his only reason was to be of use and that person was not here with him so what was the point.

He hated this feeling of uncertainty, this feeling of being loss, he hated it. He hated it, he hated being reborn, he hated the cruel life that was given to him, he hated the people looking down on him. He wants them to feel his hate.

His body responded to his hate as his semblance manifested right there, impaling one of the vendor's feet that came down on him. It was quite a surprise to see his semblance was nearly similar to his Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed him to control the building and breaking down of bone tissue as well as absolute control of calcium in his bones.

He still remembered how the bystanders reacted in shock and horror as a child slaughtered the vendors. Including a veteran that in their own right with aura should've taken down a child. The veteran at the time could've but the surprise of seeing him slaughter others left him somewhat shocked that he did decided to put an end to this, it was already over for him. What most people seem to just ignore is that while aura protects their bodies, it can't protect their insides. So when he grabbed the veteran's face he shot a bone blade through the man's mouth and out the back of his head.

He heard guards coming to see what the commotion was so he ripped the clothes off the veteran's body and used it as a sack to carry as much food from each stall it could carry before running off. He ate well for the next few weeks, even if he had to relocate to another city by stowing away in an airship.

Kimimaro stopped reminiscing as he got up and stretched to sooth his cramping muscles. In his past life he had no repercussions when it came to using his abilities, other than worsening his health at the end of his life. Now though he was quite limited in his abilities, while his bones are still stronger than tempered steel they draw upon his aura supply as well as his body's nutrition. So instead of regaining calcium in his body when his bone weapons and spikes reabsorb into his skin, only a quarter of the amount is returned to him.

So in summary he is using most of his aura constantly in a fight along with him suffering from a calcium deficiency afterwards.

Once he stopped stretching he went over to the side where some of his things are hidden away behind a small bone pillar. He reached around the pillar and grabbed a large calcium pill bottle. Kimimaro shook the pill bottle and frown when he heard only few pills shaking inside the bottle, he would need to go out and get more. He opened the bottle and grabbed a handful of calcium pills before stuffing them in his mouth.

Chewing the pills as he placed the cap back on the pill bottle before putting bottle back behind the pillar and grabbing a glass bottle full of milk. He downed the entire bottle's content along with the pills.

After drinking the entire contents with a sigh he tossed the bottle off to the side as it shattered amongst the other bottles that accumulated off the side. Kimimaro walked back towards the center of his home and sat down in front of the water's edge of the oasis.

Kimimaro picked up the fishing rod that had been knocked over from the fight and cast a line out. As he watched the fish in the pond swim around the line he remembered back when he first found this place.

It was about a year or so when he decided to just leave the kingdom's boundaries and head out into the desert. The reason he left was because it was becoming too much of a hassle to get food now that authorities came aware of his actions and have been getting close to catching him. It was getting to the point that they actually hired a team of huntsman in training from Shade Academy to catch him.

He rewarded their efforts by breaking their trainee's bones. Which in turn caused the academy to begin a manhunt, one of which he realized he won't be able to win against the entire student body and faculty. So the best course of action was to leave the safety of the kingdom and find shelter elsewhere.

It was about a week of traversing the desert with the sun beating down on his barely clothed body. He had ran out of food and had little water left and figured he was going to die here in the sand.

The irony of his possible third death being similar to his first when he passed away fighting that sand ninja was not lost to him.

When felt everything about to end he looked ahead and saw a single palm tree. He had scoffed and figured it to be a mirage and continued to trudge on, walking straight towards the single palm tree. The thought of it being a mirage ended when he suddenly fell straight down into a pool of water.

He pulled himself out of the water and realized he wasn't hallucinating, he found a miniature oasis that had not been discovered. He dunked his head in the water, gulping down as much as he could before noticing the fish in water. He fashioned the fishing rod from the wood of the palm tree and the line from the cloth of his clothes.

After staying in that location for some time he began to realize that there was no reason to return to civilization. He had enough calcium pills, that he stole, to last him some time before having to get more. The fish could easily replenish and he could easily fast for between meals to keep from overeating not to mention he now had a decent supply of water in front of him.

He has no reason as well to return, what was the point. He felt no need to fight their fights, to follow their ways to live. He had no ambition for those things, none whatsoever.

So he decided to make this place his home. It took some time to make this place his home, it took him three weeks to create the forest of bones that surrounded him. In his past he could've easily done this in a matter of seconds, but not here. Here he had to constantly replenish his supply of calcium by eating so many calcium pills that he actually forgone any consumption of anything calcium related for the next few days after he finished.

Kimimaro blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts once more when he noticed his line gotten a bite. He grabbed the fishing rod and reeled back with a tug as the fish was sent flying out of the water. He caught the fish before it fell on the ground as he began preparing to eat it.

Kimimaro sighed as he decided to head out after eating to head to the nearest city to replenish his supplies. All he took with him was an empty bag and cloak to cover his body from the heat of the desert.

He made his way out of the forest of bones he made and stepped outside for the second time since his self imposed exile. He looked at the position of the sun and found his heading as he began walking in the direction of the closest city.

Behind Kimimaro the entrance to his home sealed off as he didn't want anyone to intrude his home while he was away.

Kimimaro walked in silence as this trip is going to take awhile.

* * *

The sun was slowly receding across the horizon as night was soon to fall. The air was filled with the sounds of whirling blades as six bullheads flew across the night sky. All of them heading towards one location via their boss' orders.

The bullheads all had the insignia of Atlas' military. They had received orders to take control of an oddity in the desert that was deemed too dangerous to exist. As they descended upon the target they got the full view of the rumored bone forest.

The bullheads set down a few kilometers away from the bone forest as soldiers began piling out of the bullheads and began making their way towards it. Once they began gotten near they began to walk carefully around the entire structure for a way in.

After circling the entire outside of the forest and found no entry point their commanding officer radioed back for a go ahead to go loud. After a moment they received their confirmation and began preparing explosives in three sides of the bone forest.

The soldiers moved back and waited for a moment before detonating the explosions as entrances were made as soldiers began rushing in. The soldiers face no resistance as they soon found the place completely deserted.

After making sure there are no surprises around the commanding officer radioed in on the situation. While this was happening a few soldiers came across Kimimaro's belongings and showed them to their commander. The commander examined the belongings and saw there was nothing of importance and informed them to just get rid of it.

Their orders came as the commander ordered his men to set up explosions at every support point and to bring this place down piece so they can secure the water source here. It also seems the criminal they were hunting has fled, best to rid whatever hideout this criminal could come back to.

Once all of the soldiers were outside of the forest the commander gave the command as an entire side of the forest came crumbling down as it opened up the inside to the world. Soon the soldiers began taking back viable pieces of these bones to be examined back at base as they reentered their Bullheads to return later with their equipment to secure this water source.

Seems the General had gotten bad information from whoever told them about the person supposedly living here. It seems they didn't care much for it at all if they had abandoned it like this.

* * *

 **Well that's all I have, I hoped you all enjoyed this small chapter and I'll see you all. . . Well, I see you all eventually again.**

 **So with that said please leave a comment, review, or even PM me and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


End file.
